


The Fool

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: Leverage, Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Digital Art, Gen, Symbolism, major arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd hoped to do all five main characters from the series as cards and eventually would still like to, but for now, here's Eliot Spencer as The Fool</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).




End file.
